Adiós mi ángel
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: ¬¬ ok estoy loco y esto lo comprueba....-- esto es un regalo a una amiga mia pero lee bien esto, jamás escribire otro como este ¬¬XX
1. Default Chapter

Adiós mi ángel  
  
El viento otoñal soplaba con delicadeza, llevando consigo las marchitas hojas de los árboles, el manto oscuro de la noche brillaba con sus interminables estrellas, la hermosa luna brillaba con dolor, dolor de ver a esos dos seres peleándose a muerte.  
  
Un joven de ojos verdes, cabello negro como la misma noche, sin control como las olas del océano, jadeaba por el cansancio, por la sangre derramada y por toda la magia utilizada, en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerzas una varita, a pocos metros, un hombre de ojos rojos, de piel pálida como la cera, de rostro de serpiente se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, dos seres iguales, marcados por el destino, mirándose fijamente si perder ningún movimiento de su enemigo.  
  
¿Por qué hacían esto? ¿Por qué una Profecía lo dictaba así? ¿Por la venganza de su ser mas querido? No, el ya no lo culpaba por eso, se culpaba a el por no hacer caso, por ser tan impulsivo. Acaso, estaba allí por sus amigos, en parte, estaba allí porque el lo mando, porque el sabía que era su arma final.  
  
El sonrío con calma –¿Cansado Harry?— pregunto al niño que vivió –Tu estas mas cansado que yo Tom— respondió con odio. El viento soplo con fuerza agitando las túnicas negras de ambos combatientes, trayendo consigo nubes de lluvia. Un relámpago cayó cerca de ellos haciendo que la lucha siguiera, hasta que alguno de los dos cayera por el otro, los hechizos, maldiciones volaban por todas partes, ambas varitas, hermanas del mismo fénix eran empuñadas por sus dueños con velocidad y destreza, pero el destino ya tenía ganador –Expelliarmus— un simple hechizo, fue lo que marco la derrota a uno, Harry sintió el hechizo golpear su cuerpo lanzándolo a poca distancia, pero su varita voló para caer en manos de su eterno enemigo –Es tu fin, Potter— susurro Voldemort con deleite, Harry solo miraba con odio al ser que le quito todo, su felicidad, su familia ahora su vida, en ningún momento su mirada cambió, solo el odio se mostraba, al ver esos ojos, a ver su rostro, esa sensación en su pecho salió, dolor, tristeza, desde hace 2 años la sentía al solo verlo, ignoro ese dolor, apunto con firmeza al joven, el que llevaba la esperanza del mundo mágico, caería ahora –Hasta nunca… Avada Kedavra— todo fue lento, de la punta de la varita salio ese fulgor verde, Harry pudo verlo acercarse a el con lentitud, podía sentir la magia que expandía hasta llegar a su cuerpo, en ese momento solo el recuerdo de los seres queridos le llego haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre.  
  
Aun con la varita alzada, miraba el rostro de su joven enemigo, su Némesis, ni una muestra de dolor, agonía, solo calma y paz, ahora lo entendía, entendía ese sentimiento en su corazón, sus manos dejaron caer la vara de donde conjuro la maldición, sus ojos rojos derramaban lagrimas, arrodillándose frente al cuerpo caído del joven ojiverde, lo levanto con cuidado, como si de un cristal fino fuese, algunas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y en segundos la lluvia cubría la tierra y cielo ¿El destino lo torturaba mas de lo que ya estaba? Se maldecía, por acabar con su vida, como paso, no lo sabía, solo ocurrió... el corazón lo dicto así pero el lo negó... ahora aquí estaba sus frutos de esa ignorancia, abrazo el cuerpo inerte y frió de su enemigo.  
  
El, Lord Voldemort lloraba por la caída de su más grande rival, su otra mitad, su pequeño ángel, las pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas, llenas de tristeza y amargura caían al rostro si vida, la famosa cicatriz se oscurecía poco a poco, por varios segundos, horas para el, miraba su hermoso rostro, sus aun rojos labios, aun vírgenes, sin ser tocados, aunque ya no estaba los beso, probando por primera vez y ultima su sabor, delicado y dulce. Su capa negra como la noche envolvió su suave cuerpo, se levanto sosteniendo en su brazos a su amado, llevándoselo de allí, no seria su tumba, ni seria enterrado, su cuerpo vivirá eternamente, para mirar y esperar, esperar su deseo, de ver una vez mas sus ojos verdes, brillantes como estrellas, las hermosas joyas que el opaco.  
  
Se detuvo un segundo, detrás de el dos jóvenes corrían pero detuvieron su marcha al verlo, por unos segundos entendió algo y deposito el cuerpo en el suelo con delicadeza para voltearse y irse –Adiós mi ángel— a esas pocas palabras desapareció en el aire marcando en ese momento de la historia el principio de una nueva era oscura.  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
¡¡¡AAAHHHH!!! ¡¡¡¡COMO ES QUE ESCRIBI ESTO TE MALDIGO VANESSA!!!!  
  
(Aparecen dos pequeños espíritus alados)  
  
Espíritu 1: pedimos perdón por el comportamiento de nuestro señor Espíritu 2: pero es la primera vez que escribe un Yaoi y en especial uno de Vold/ Harry Espíritu 1: y culpa a una amiga suya por esto  
  
¡¡¡AAAHHH TE MALDIGO!!!  
  
Espíritu 2: pedimos que dejen Reviews Espíritu 1: talvez el no los lea pero por lo menos para que den sus criticas para nosotros leerlas Espíritu 2: si es que no nos manda al infierno Espíritu 1: Por cierto Vane, esto es un regalo para ti aunque Clow lo niegue y te diga que te odia el te quiere  
  
¡¡CALLENSE REMEDOS DE ESPÍRITUS LOS VOY A MANDAR AL HADES!!  
  
Espíritu 2: corre por tu existencia!  
Espíritu 1: nos vemos algún día!!! 


	2. no es capitulo

Aparecen los espíritus del fic

Espíritu 1: mmm Hola primero que nada, nosotros los espíritus le agradecemos a las personas que han dejado Reviews

Espíritu 2: pero lamentablemente no habrá un siguiente capitulo

Espíritu 1: ni ningún otro fic yaoi por parte de nuestro creador

Espíritu 2: el leyó sus Reviews y pues, tuvimos que detenerlo para que no destruyera la computadora

Espíritu 1: y a escrito una carta para todos los que le dejaron un Reviews en especial a Akirah, la nieta de vegeta

Espíritu 2: pero tuvimos que editar y censurar muchas palabras

Espíritu 1: esta es la nota: "A todas las personas (que de seguro son mujeres) les diré, lo que escribí solo fue una forma de tratar de que mi amiga ¬¬ que no diré su nombre por ahora, me dejara en paz con esto. Así que no esperen otro capitulo y pueden..."

Espíritu 2: aquí debimos censurar muchas cosas en especial algunas formas de matar

Espíritu 1: aun me sorprende que pusiera la que deseo hacerle a su profesora de biología

Espíritu 2: No hables de eso, aun no se me quitan las nauseas de tal asquerosidad

Espíritu 1: "... y las paginas jamás la visitare ni borracho oíste y para todas ustedes jamás esperen algo como esto porque si siguen pidiendo se las devolveré..."

Espíritu 2: otro trozo cortado y era largo

Espíritu 1: "... y busquen a otro escritor porque a mi ni me llamen gracias" Eso es todo

Espíritu 2: lamentamos si alguien fue ofendido pero somos los mensajeros

Espíritu 1: Adiós a todos los que leyeron esto

Espíritu 2: Puede ser que Vanessa pueda lograr convencer a Clow de seguir escribiendo

Espíritu: pero no esperen milagros.


End file.
